Due, in part, to the advent of silicon carbide (SiC) metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) devices, solid-state power switches for power conversion and distribution systems can switch significant levels of power in a relatively short time in comparison to silicon based semiconductors and electromechanical devices. In applications where the load power consists of low frequency alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC), Hall effect devices or resistive sensing are needed. At higher power levels resistive sensing is problematic due to power dissipation or sensing very small voltages and Hall effect sensors typically have inadequate bandwidth. This leads to poor control system bandwidth and the potential for damage under fault conditions.